La Nueva Chica Magica
by Ponchu
Summary: Madoka pidio un deseo muy grande, poderoso y revolucionario, sinembargo el mundo sigue avanzando, mas chicas magicas haciendo contratos, pidiendo deseos que pueden arruinar los de otros, los demonios son enemigos temibles, pero quiza no tan temibles como lo puede llegar a ser una Chica Magica.
1. Demonio de lluvia

**ANTES QUE NADA: Los personajes pertenecientes a Puella Magi Madoka Magica no son mios. (Solo Evan)  
**

* * *

**Hola a todos los que lean este, mi primer fanfic aqui en , espero les agrade a mas de alguno, planeo hacerlo de algunos capitulos, y lo ire actualizando conforme pueda :) Acepto criticas, sugerencias, correcciones (ortograficas). Un saludo a todos.  
**

* * *

Un chico de 16 años, cabello corto, lasio, color negro intenso,ropa escolar, estatura promedio (1.70metros), de ojos obscuros, portando un maletin café en su mano izquierda, regresando de la escuela, toma su ruta diaria: cruza la avenida del instituto, va a la parada del autobus que se encuentra exactamente enfrente de la entrada por la que salio y por la que siguen saliendo alumnos, hay un cielo gris amenazante de una lluvia, no muy intensa pero si muy fria.

- Se siente un ambiente muy pesado, todo parece tan deprimente - dijo en voz alta el chico y observaba la entrada donde seguian saliendo alumnos - Todas las chicas salen en grupos, incluso las que no hablan con nadie nunca, se unen a otras para acompañarse, todas las chicas tienen miedo

- _Tu , ¿no tienes miedo Evan?_ - el chico escuchó una voz femenina, de una edad quiza un poco menor a el, un tanto aguda, tierna, aunque con un ligero tono de inseguridad

- Claro que no Madoka-sama, yo no soy una chica, ellas tienen miedo por los misteriosos asesinatos que han pasado contra las chicas durante todo el mes - al decirlo se notó tristeza en el rostro de Evan, rostro que ahora se encontraba mirando al suelo, hubo un momento de silencio, una lagrima rodó hasta sus mejillas - Y , ¿Que tal si es un demonio?¿Que tal si Homura-san ya no puede con la carga?¡¿Que tal si Homura-san ha muerto?!

- _Lo lamento Evan, eso no es algo que yo te pueda decir ya hace 2 años que te pedi un favor, si ahora mismo aceptaras lo que te estoy pidiendo podrias responder que pasa_ - explicó la voz de Madoka en la mente de Evan - _Podrias encontrar a tu madre, saber si ha muerto o sigue viva, saber si ya no puede con la carga... Tengo algo que te guiaría a encontrar a tu madre y lo unico que necesitas es, aceptar el contrato..._

La voz se desvaneció, el autobus llegó y al poner el primer pie en el autobus dio inicio la lluvia, todo el camino en autobus llovió, era una extraña lluvia, no muy intensa pero si con gotas mas grandes de lo normal, el techo del autobus se escuchaba como si le dejaran caer rocas encima, Evan se encontraba muy pensativo, su rostro reflejaba tristeza, enojo, confusión._  
_

Una cuadra antes de su casa bajó del autobus, aun llovia, sinembargo Evan parecia disfrutar de la lluvia, caminando lento, observaba como cada pesada gota caia y se transformaba en muchas gotitas pequeñas, de pronto en un rincon las gotas se movian de manera extraña, a primera vista no era posible describir como pero Evan se aclaró los ojos con las manos._  
_

- ¡¿Que?!, las gotas, se mueven en circulos... - Evan algo sorprendido siguio observando un momento pero en cuanto reacciono intento correr - ¡No!, no de nuevo cosas raras, Madoka-sama!

Evan no podia moverse.

_- Evan simplemente acepta lo que te pido y seras capaz de muchas cosas - _dijó Madoka como si no supiera lo que le sucedia a Evan

- ¡Maldita seas! - Evan sentia una gran desesperacion al no poder moverse - nunca accedere a ser uno de tus instrumentos!

Mientras tanto las gotas de lluvia seguian juntandose y girando mas y mas, cada vez formaban una silueta, que Evan reconoció inmediatamente.

- No puede ser, un demonio, seguramente tu has asesinado a las chicas de la escuela - Evan intentaba forsejear pero era inutil su esfuerzo - Madoka-sama, si eres tan poderosa como mi madre dice que lo eres porque no acabas con esto, porque permites tantas muertes!

El demonio que aun no tomaba su forma completa, formó 5 pilares de agua en forma horizontal, y los lanzó contra Evan, 4 lo sostenian de sus piernas y brasos y el quinto pilar entraba a presion por la boca y nariz de Evan, eso provoco una fuerte hemorragia en Evan, no podia respirar, sangraba, cada vez perdia la capacidad de ver, sentía la presion en su garganta, su estomago, en cada uno de sus dedos de las manos, sentia que su escaso cabello se lo llevaria la presion del agua...

- ¡SLASH! - fue el sonido que Evan pudo escuchar como si hubiera sido un susurro, - pues cada vez escuchaba menos - seguido de este, los pilares de agua dejaron de presionarlo, el se desmayó y en el proceso en que caía lentamente al suelo pudo ver una borrosa silueta de una persona, una peculiar vestimenta, no la veia detalladamente pero, pudo notar una capa blanca como de un superheroe, un resplandor detras de la capa le hiso reconocer una espada que relaciono inmediatamente con el sonido anterior, era un superheroe, un superheroe de cabello azul, en ese momento Evan cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño


	2. Sueños y Sirenas

**CAPITULO 2 - Sueños y Sirenas-**

- Akemi-san, al parecer... no nos... no nos volveremos a ver- tendida en el suelo, un suelo decorado con figuras infantiles, colores, flores, mariposas, cualquiera diria que era una estancia infantil, pero tambien era un suelo destruido, como si hubiera sido parte de una zona de guerra, en una roca que sobresalia con una forma peculiar, perfectamente cortada como un cubo alargado, tan parecido a un altar, malherida, cada vez sin la posibilidad de hablar, pero sin dejar de lucir una peculiar cabellera, lindos ojos, su piel dañada, que, aun estando lastimada era muy similar a la perfeccion, Mami Tomoe decia sus ultimas palabras a Homura, quien la acompañaba en ese momento, tambien un tanto herida-... vive akemi, y confia en que, aunque no me veas fisicamente siempre estare a tu lado, porque aun somos...- las lagrimas surgieron de los ojos de Mami, y se deslizaban por su rostro, por su alegre rostro, que, aunque reflejaba, dolor, angustia y desesperacion, no dejaba de verse alegre, no dejaba de irradiar la felicidad de ser alguien con una vida plena, y alguien que tendria una muerte estando tranquila- ¡Aun somos un equipo de 4 guerreras!

Su esfuerzo fue tal que escupio sangre.

Homura la observaba con tranquilidad, con ese rostro que no refleja claramente sentimientos pero que anos hace saber que los tiene. Mami moría, su cuerpo solo lanzaba sangre, sangre por sus heridas, por sus dedos rebanados- y Homura cubria para evitar que los viera- sangre por su nariz que dentro de su rostro era la que menos habia perdido la forma, sangre por su boca que aun deformada podia transmitir palabras hermosas con sentimientos profundos, y aun asi, desangrandose por doquier, irradiaba alegria, no cualquier alegria, sino, la alegria de Mami, hermosa y sincera.

- De 5 Tomoe-san, un equipo de 5 guerreras- diciendo homura esto, Mami simplemente la miró y sonrió, probablemente no habia entendido lo que decia Homura, y murio, su alma ya no se encontraba en su cuerpo  
pues, la alegria se disperso de el, Homura sonrió con paz- Ahora veo que, Tomoe realmente conocío la verdadera felicidad Kyubey, la conocío y se la llevo junto con su alma, a otro lugar, estoy segura de que eso alegrara a Madoka.

- No comprendo muchas cosas de las que dices Homura, sinembargo cada vez me haces sentir que sabes algo que yo no, pero eso, es imposible- dijo Kyubey retirandose del altar donde Mami dejo de existir - Ahora te parezca o no buscare a alguien que supla a Mami, no puedes ir sola con la carga de todo el mundo

- _La escena se obscurece, cada vez todo desaparece, pero ahora siento una fria sensacion, siento como si cada vez me estuvieran cayendo agujas al cuerpo y cada una estuviera congelada_ - pensó Evan en su sueño y todo se volvio obscuridad - ¡MADOKA!

Evan exclamó ese nombre, despertando de ese sueño que acababa de tener, dando se cuenta de que se encontraba en la calle serca de su casa donde lo ataco ese demonio, y lo rescató aquel superheroe de cabello azul, la lluvia ahora era intensa, seguia siendo fria pero al ser tan intensa y fuerte podia irradiar un calor, ese calor de los dias que llueve y todos prefieren quedarse en casa, envueltos en sabanas y tomando algo caliente.

Se puso de pie tomo su maletin que se encontraba a algunos metros de el y se detuvo a sentir la lluvia.

- Madoka-sama, que, ¿que fue ese sueño?, mencionaron tu nombre, alguien estaba muriendo, ahi estaba...!- Evan fue interrumpido al sentir como una mano tapaba su boca, no podia ver a nadie pero sabia que era una mano, sentia los dedos persionar su boca, sentia un brazo que rodeaba su cabeza por el lado derecho y tocaba un poco de su oreja, podia sentir que alguien estaba tras el, era algo reconfortante, le hacia sentir seguridad, no sentia frio, no sentia nada que no fuera celestial y magico

_- Solo he puesto un triste momento de la historia, en lugar de tu sueño, fue real, estaba sucediendo en el momento que tu lo veias, pero no era posible que hicieras algo, era un escenario al que no correspondes, no correspondiste y ni nunca corresponderas, y aun asi lo viviste, eso fue lo que pasó- _la voz de Madoka en esta ocasion hacia sentir a Evan como alguien especial, era una conexion milagrosa, era diferente que las otras veces- _Acepta Evan, te lo pido._

Evan guardo silencio, se puso pensativo y camino sin hacer otra expresion sin intentar cubrirse de la lluvia que ya lo habia inundado hasta los calcetines, habian pasado algunas horas desde que fue la salida del instituto y ya era bastante noche, avanzó hasta llegar a un edificio pequeño con una gran puerta, tocó al timbre y una voz algo anciana, y de actitud fria contestó atra vez de la bocina, y simplemente le dijó: "No es hora de llegar, hoy duermes fuera".

Recargo su espada sobre la pared del edificio, dejo caer su maletin y se deslizó por la pared hacia abajo, hasta llegar al suelo, suelo que estaba frio y mojado, y simplemente comenzó a dormir.

-Tu superheroe siempre estara contigo Evan- dijo una voz que Evan no pudo escuchar, y como por arte de magia un aura azul rodeo a Evan y la lluvia dejo de caer, solamente en el espacio donde el dormia- Madoka, el deberia saber todo, ¿Que te detiene para decirle?, si le dijeras quiza aceptaria tu contrato y se transformaria en una chica magica

-_No seamos impacientes Sayaka-chan, el aceptara, despues de todo, yo buscare la forma de convencerlo, llegare hasta el final con tal de ver a Homura-chan con bien- _este comentario de Madoka causo algo de sorpresa en Sayaka, quien observaba con ternura a Evan

- Madoka, te agradezco que me dejes verlo, el es muy parecido a Kyosuke- Sayaka sonrió- Pero me da la impresion de que no estas actuando como lo que ahora eres, debes actuar como mediadora, no abusar del poder que ahora tienes para tu bien

La presencia de Madoka se fue del lugar y el fantasma de Sayaka se quedó ahi observando al joven tirado, recordando cosas que solo ella podia comprender.


End file.
